


Natural Selection

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Broken Arms, F/M, Fluff, Hakoda is a dad, M/M, Video, aang is immature, he’s just not vibing with it, katara is enjoying this way too much, so is Bato, sokka is sulky, zuko is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko breaks his arm and Hakoda and Bato are astounded as to how.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 316





	Natural Selection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manbun_zukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbun_zukka/gifts).



> Random gifts, day like....
> 
> You know, I’m not even sure

“Sokka!” Hakoda greets. “How are you?”

Katara snorts in the background. “You should ask how Zuko is.”

Bato suddenly appears and looks panicked. “Is Zuko ok?”

Sokka turns to glare at Katara. “Zuko is fine. He just broke his arm though.”

“How? It’s the third time this year and it’s only July,” Hakoda asks.

“SHOW HIM THE VIDEO, SOKKA, QUICK BEFORE-” Aang tries to yell.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” Zuko yells.

“I’ll send it to you later,” Sokka mutters.

Bato and Hakoda share a look.

What was the video?

“How are Toph and Suki?” Hakoda asks, moving on.

Sokka shrugs. “Fine.”

“Sokka’s still salty about the whole broken arm Zuko thing,” Katara calls.

“How so?” Bato asks.

“He also got bruised ribs which means no sex and Zuko fell into Sokka and he broke his phone. This is a new one,” Katara explains.

Hakoda coughs to cover up his laugh and Sokka glares at the screen.

“I have to go before Zuko kills Aang,” Sokka says sullenly before handing up.

***

“He sent the video,” Bato calls and Hakoda walks over.

The two sit down and press play.

Sokka appears, looking very bored.

“Here is the endangered Zuko in its natural habitat,” Sokka says, monotone.

Zuko is at the top of the stairs eating some cereal.

Aang suddenly jumps from the shadows with a ‘boo’ and Zuko shrieks in surprise.

He falls down the stairs and drops cereal everywhere.

“Natural selection is out for this species as- fuck!” Sokka yells as Zuko knocks into him and his phone goes into the milk.

The video goes static before it goes black.

Hakoda just sighs.

This one wasn’t even half as bad as the other two.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
